The present disclosure relates to a seat with an alertness-maintaining device, and particularly to a seat provided with an alertness-maintaining device that imparts a stimulus to the occupant of the seat. Seats in which a vibration motor for imparting vibrations to the occupant, or the like, is housed are commonly known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP H05-330360 A discloses a device, in which a vehicle seat is selected as a seat, for allowing the seat to vibrate at a frequency in such a range as not to give discomfort to the occupant. Then, the frequency is specifically set to 40 Hz to 50 Hz. Moreover, Japanese Patent Publication JP H11-78591 A also discloses a device, in which a vehicle seat is selected as a seat, for imparting, for example, a vibratory stimulus having an intensity depending on the sensitivity of the occupant to the occupant by a vibration motor.
Thus, various techniques for imparting vibrations to the occupant have been proposed. Note that, to impart a vibratory stimulus to the occupant using a motor, the motor is required to be housed in a seat. In housing a drive source, such as this motor, supporting a vibration device in an effective and stable manner has been desired.